Well, There Was a Wedding
by unfinishedstorylines
Summary: It's Wally and Artemis' wedding and Zatanna catches the bouquet. One shot, Chalant obvs


It really was the wedding everyone had been waiting for, and it was a _super_ wedding at that. Neither the best man, or the maid of honour would let their best friends have a small wedding, and considering the amount of family and league members that had to come, there was no way that it could have been a small wedding. After the invasion something changed in the couple, there was the desire to never be parted, no matter what, and three years later that desire led to a proposal which Zatanna immediately took as her way of magically planning a wedding and Dick took as his way of making sure everything will be perfect for his best friend's special day.

Zatanna never really got over the whole Glamour Charm fiasco, but it was safe to say she was at least being civil to Dick now, and no longer summoning the greater forces of magic to express her anger (okay she only did it _once_ but then Fate got a tad terrified by how much power the magician could truly wield) But she did have to put on a happy face during the whole process to work with Dick, and come wedding day she was panicking to make sure Artemis wouldn't have to panic, and Dick's presence was just raising her adrenaline levels even more.

-The magician ran to him as quickly as she could run in a short, satin, red cocktail dress, which with four inch black heels and a braided bun in her hair wasn't easy. "Dick you have the ring right? Please tell me you have the ring because if you don't I might just die right here, right now"  
- Dick laughed, the stress of the wedding and being the maid of honour had _really_ been getting to her "Calm down Zee, you gave it to me last night at the rehearsal dinner, what kind of person do you think I am?"  
- The frantic woman let out a sigh of relief that looked more forceful than her small body could handle, but yet again, she was _really_ stressed. "Maybe the kind of person that doesn't tell me why they need a Glamour Charm" It wasn't as much banter as her teasing Dick at this point about how everything fell apart and in the end she had to fix the invasion.

The two laughed before Dick realised the time "Hey we should start getting into places, break a leg!"  
- "It's not a performance and not my wedding Dick!" She shouted as she hurried down the hall.

The wedding was perfect, and the couple made sure to thank their best friends for learning to work together to provide them the perfect wedding. Throughout vows Zatanna and Dick kept eyeing each other, and the original team was linked up telepathically, basically Artemis and Wally had to figure out how to deliver vows with Dick telling Wally "Wow you're such a sap!" and Zatanna telling Dick to shut up, but most of Zatanna and M'gann's commentary were "awhs" and "Good metaphor Wally!" while Conner just grunted, and Kaldur remained composed, it was just like the old days; and everyone could tell the wedding court was telepathically linked up, but it was like the old days for the league members too.

The reception was crazy, super powers everywhere. The speedsters were going from place to place, Dinah accidentally let out a piercing scream but Zatanna caught it in time to do a spell and drown out the noise for everyone's sake, Ollie and Roy were flinging straws around like they were arrows and M'gann was sneaking up on people with camouflage. It wasn't a normal kind of wedding reception, but when have Artemis and Wally been normal kind of people?

-Dick sat next to Zatanna at the court's table and nudged her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear "Great job on the wedding" she turned around and smiled at the face that was so close to hers.  
- "Thanks for making sure I didn't fall apart, boy wonder" The two chuckled as she laid her head on his shoulder, to which he next said  
"Say it backwards" Zatanna rolled her eyes "You _really_ need to get over that fetish" she said teasing him.

Dick asked Zatanna, very chalantly, if she would slow dance with him during the couples dances, and of course she agreed. No one was really surprised, even if the two weren't exclusively dating they still acted like a couple. She laid her head on his chest and sighed.

- "Dick, when did we get so old that our friends are getting **married**?" he laughed because they weren't old, Wally and Artemis were just young lovers.  
- "We're not old at all Zee, in fact you're just as beautiful as you were the day I met you" and damn that line combined with him being in a tailored suit made her swoon over him for a good minute and a shade of deep red escaped her face.

The song ended with Dick dipping Zatanna and Wally and Artemis making a comment about how they were the next to get married, everyone knew Conner and M'gann would be the first, and Wally and Artemis soon followed, but both Zatanna and Dick were rather private about their personal relationship. With that comment Dick's hands got very sweaty and his face very, very red, even more so than Zatanna's.

- "Hey boy wonder, I know I'm a handful but don't make marrying me look _that_ bad" and with that save from Zee he just punched her arm and everyone laughed.

* * *

- "ZEE YOU BETTER GET YOURSELF OVER HERE BEFORE I GET THE ARROWS OUT" Needless to say, Artemis wanted Zatanna to be one of the women that could catch the bouquet. She felt so embarrassed walking up to the group by herself, with no more single girlfriends to accompany her, but everyone joined in on a round of applause as the Mistress of Magic finally made her way up there.

- "Okay one…two…three" and she swears it was like fate because she wasn't even trying at all, but the bouquet landed perfectly in her hands, like it was meant to be. She made an awkward smile and the colour red on her face matched her dress perfectly, and even the rest of her alabaster skin felt like it was burning from embarrassment of everyone clapping and cheering. In this array of chaos and shouting and clapping she saw only one person across the room, Dick, just smirking. And they both knew why. He slowly made his way up to her "Getting married anytime soon Zee?"  
- "T'nod teg daeha fo flesruoy!" She said with a seductive look  
- "You know I love it when you speak backwards to me" he said grabbing her by the waist.

* * *

The last event of the night were the speeches during dinner. And wow did everyone give amazing speeches, especially Berry and Jade. Dick and Zatanna were writing notes on napkins to each other about how they knew they couldn't live up to those speeches, the two decided to give a speech together, they didn't really have a plan, but they never did, so they decided to wing it, like they always did. Zatanna started

"We are here today because our two best friends decided it was _finally_ time to get married, I remember when I first met Artemis many years ago, and how she became family to me when I had no one else left, and I wish her and Wally nothing but pure happiness."

"Yeah, but lets hope Wally doesn't goof this one up" Dick said which erupted a roar of laughter, and a frustrated face from Zatanna. "No but really, I totally called this during Artemis' first mission with us, I mean Wally fell hard for this girl, and I've know him for a long time, he fell _hard_"

"What we're _trying_ to say is, that though marriage is the best journey a couple can take together, they've already mastered the hardest part, being truly and irrevocably in love with each other" Artemis exchanged a kind look with Wally and they pecked on the lips. Dick continued for the finale of the speech.

"A love like that only comes once in a life time, and though timing may never be right, you know in your heart year by year that you love them. You know that you would do anything to be by their side, you would kill anyone for them to be safe, and you would risk everything just to prevent their sadness. You might not know that when you first met her as she walked into Mount Justice with her mentor and you stuttered on your words and made a complete goof of yourself, but you soon learn that's exactly how it is. Through the years we both know that you never left each other's minds and even in the hour of separation, your love was truly the strongest."

During that whole part Dick's eyes locked with Zatanna's and everyone knew that the speech wasn't about the bride and groom anymore. Zatanna was about to tear up and her hands were shaking as Dick practically proposed this speech to her in front of everybody. There was an awkward silence where Wally and Artemis had nothing but 'I told you so' looks on their faces. Zatanna quickly tried to move past the silence, stuttering and shaking she went on "So uh guys, lets raise our glasses to Artemis and Wally!"

The magician ran outside soon after in complete and utter shock, what was becoming of her life? Why had she been letting old feelings resurface? Were the events tonight all fate pointing her direction to Dick? Dick immediately ran after her and saw her gazing out on the view of the city in deep thought.

- "Zatanna, I love you and I always have" he blurted out as her back was still turned to him she sighed and still looked out on the sparkling lights of the city. She raised her eyebrows  
- "No kidding, boy wonder" He took her arm and swung her into his, took her by the waist and brought her into a passionate kiss, he held her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. When they broke apart he said smoothly

- "What, no 'I love you too' ?"  
- She laughed, "Hey, I'm trying to be nonchalant here" he laughed he was kissing her smooth neck and made it to her ear to whisper  
- "Why? Be as chalant as you like!" she rolled her eyes and brought him into one last kiss

-"Gee guys when's the wedding?" Wally shouted from the window  
- "HEY I CALL MAID OF HONOUR" Artemis shouted as she looked from above his shoulder.  
- "Artemis you're married now, you have to be matron"  
- "Don't tell me what to do Baywatch!"

And Zatanna and Dick were laughing as they heard their best friends bickering on their wedding day.

- "Hey what are you doing tonight?" The magician was prompting him  
- "I'm spending it with you, obviously" The two smiled and she took his arm and led him to the hotel room.


End file.
